Mój bohater
by euphoria814
Summary: Stiles pomaga Lydii podczas przyjęcia. AU niewilkołacze


**Tytuł: Mój bohater**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +15**  
 **Seria 50 Pierwszych Randek**  
 **Info: bamf! Lydia, informatyk Stiles, bezwilkołacze AU, dla MMGP 2015 prompt 22, nie twierdze, że nie będzie to prequel do czegoś dłuższego w przyszłości :) Nosiłam się z napisaniem tego przez dluższy czas. Miało to być PWP, ale ja nie umiem pisać PWP, więc... cóż... jest jak jest :)**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM:***

* * *

Kiedy zgodził się udawać chłopaka Lydii, nie sądził, że będzie to oznaczać ślęczenie z szampanem w dłoni na wydumanym, sztywnym przyjęciu. Co prawda codziennie chodził w garniturze, ale Martin tak czy siak zaciągnęła go na zakupy. Marynarka, którą miał na sobie była o wiele węższa niż te, które ubierał do pracy i krępowała jego ruchy.  
Lydia wyglądała jak zwykle pięknie. Jej długa suknia podkreślała dyskretnie zielony kolor oczu i jednocześnie odpowiednio kontrastowała z truskawkowo-blond barwą włosów. Lydia niezaprzeczalnie była najpiękniejszą kobietą na sali, dlatego też już tydzień temu spytał dlaczego nie może zorganizować sobie nieudawanej randki z jakimś niehomoseksualnym kolegą, ale po tym jak wyjawiła mu swój plan – nie zamierzał się z nią sprzeczać. Kobieta była perfekcjonistką w każdym calu i szybko zrozumiał, że jego obecność jest kluczowa dla powodzenia operacji.  
Całą intrygę, Martin, nazwała Akcją Mój Bohater, gdzie to właśnie Stiles grał główną rolę.  
Składała się ona z kilku punktów, z których dobrze opracowali tylko dwa pierwsze, a potem w zasadzie mieli dostosować się do sytuacji.

W zasadzie planowali przyjechać osobno do restauracji. Lydia miała pojawić się z ojcem, który jako prezes oczywiście miał się kilka minut spóźnić. Stiles w tym czasie obserwował cel – wysokiego jasnowłosego mężczyznę, który od pewnego czasu irytował Lyds. Początkowo Jackson Whittemore biegał za nią po piętrach wieżowca, w którym znajdowała się siedziba firmy. Nie wiedział jeszcze wtedy, że Martin jest z tych Martinów i nie stanowi personelu pomocniczego. Spotkali się raz czy dwa, aż w końcu na kolacji firmowej do Jacksona dotarła straszna prawda. Jednak zamiast porozmawiać z Lyds zaczął umawiać się z sekretarkami.  
Dziewczyna wciąż mimo wszystko podchwytywała jego wzrok, gdy przechodziła po korytarzach i w końcu straciła cierpliwość. Potem przy lampce wina albo i dwóch, chociaż Stiles osobiście podejrzewał, że akurat w tej operacji brała udział bardziej butelka, uknuła plan jak ponownie ośmielić Jackcona, a raczej sprowokować.  
\- Lyds, wyglądasz olśniewająco – przywitał się z nią, całując ją lekko w policzek.  
Jackson stał tylko dwa kroki od niego.  
\- Stiles – zaczął Julian Martin, który chyba nie spodziewał się jego obecności. – Miło cię widzieć, chłopcze. – Podał mu dłoń i uścisnął, nakrywszy drugą ręką.  
Pan Martin był prawie pięćdziesięcioletnim mężczyzną, który potrafił z łatwością onieśmielić rozmówcę. Lydia odziedziczyła po nim to oraz inteligencję. Stiles nie znał jej matki, ale podejrzewał, że uroda przyszła po niej.  
Jackson zmarszczył brwi, widząc tę nagłą poufałość, ale Lyds ćwierkała z boku, więc Whittemore automatycznie zwrócił się w tamtą stronę. Dziewczyna miała rację – Jackson ewidentnie nie mógł powstrzymać się od zerkania. Jednak chyba obecność Martina onieśmielała go skutecznie.  
\- Bardzo się cieszę, że moja córka cię zaprosiła – zaczął ponownie Julian. – Powiem wam, że Stiles jest naszym bohaterem z Beacon Hills – dodał, klepiąc go w plecy.  
Martin od kilku lat po pewnych wypadkach w mieście taktował go jak syna. Lydia liczyła właśnie na to, że jej ojciec nie powstrzyma się od opowiedzenia paru historyjek z tamtych czasów.  
\- Panie Martin, to krępujące – powiedział Stiles, upijając szampana. – To było tak dawno…  
Julian jednak uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i zostawił jedną z rąk na jego barku. Lyds stała dokładnie po drugiej stronie swojego ojca i mrugała do Stilesa porozumiewawczo.  
\- Byliście chyba w Beacon z nami? – spytał stojących razem z nimi par, ale tylko kilka osób skinęło głową. Martinowie przez pewien czas mieszkali w tym małym mieście, bo po zamachach terrorystycznych Julian bał się wysłać Lydię do szkoły w Nowym Jorku, więc kończyli razem szkołę średnią. Jednak od tamtych czasów Beacon Hills stanowiło letni cel ich wypadów i wciąż byli znani w okolicy. – Wokół są same lasy – podjął Martin. – Kilka lat temu było parę groźnych sytuacji w okolicy. Koty górskie czy pumy… coś napadało na zwierzęta domowe, a potem i na ludzi. To była zdaje się wasza ostatnia klasa – zamyślił się, a potem pokiwał głową. – Tak, dokładnie. Pamiętam Lyds w potarganej sukience i ciebie w rozchełstanej koszuli – skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie. – Nieważne. Drań, z którym moja córka wyszła na bal umówił się z nią na boisku do lacrosse'a. Od początku jej mówiłem, że powinna iść ze Stilesem. Był w nią wpatrzony w zasadzie od trzeciej klasy i do tej pory żartujemy, że to jedyny sensowny wybór…  
\- Tato – jęknęła Lyds, przerywając mu na chwilę i Martin zrezygnował z dygresji.  
\- Nieważne. Więc wyobraźcie sobie, że Lyds stała sama w nocy na boisku do lacrosse'a, a z drugiej strony pojawił się cholerny kot górski. Stiles do tej pory utrzymuje, że pojawił się tam przez przypadek, ale ja wiem lepiej. Zawsze miał na nią oko – dodał, ściskając mocniej jego ramię. – Odepchnął ją, zanim kot zaatakował i do tej pory nie mogę uwierzyć, że żadnemu z nich nic się nie stało.  
Stiles odchrząknął lekko zakłopotany.  
\- Nie byłem bezbronny – przypomniał.  
\- Miałeś kij do lacrosse'a. Pewnie do tej pory masz blizny, chłopcze. Widziałem cię w szpitalu – oznajmił mu Martin. – Do tego nie zostawił Lydii przez całą noc – podjął po chwili. – Mówię wam, ten chłopak to złoto! – ogłosił.  
I Stiles normalnie spaliłby się ze wstydu, gdyby traktował to na poważnie. Lata, gdy poparcie Martina mu schlebiało – minęły. Wszystko między nim a Lydią było klarowne i jasne, ale czerwony na twarzy Jackson o tym nie wiedział. Stiles widział doskonale kolejne emocje przewijające się przez niego niczym burza. Wściekłość, złość i zazdrość. Ta ostatnia była tym na co polowali od samego początku.  
Stiles wycofał się z Lydią w kierunku niewielkiego barku. Nie planował pić niczego mocniejszego, ale Whittemore właśnie tam poszedł, gdy nie mógł na nich dłużej patrzeć, a to oznaczało, że Martin jak zawsze miała rację. To musiało być coś więcej i pewnie czułby wyrzuty sumienia, gdyby nie fakt, że Jackson zranił Lydię, a tego nie wolno było nikomu.  
\- Jak się bawisz? – spytała go przyjaciółka, kładąc sugestywnie dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
Nie umknęło to oczywiście zamawiającemu szkocką Jacksonowi.  
\- Wyśmienicie – odparł na tyle głośno, aby Whittemore go usłyszał. – Nie wiem jednak jak długo zostanę – dodał.  
\- Jesteś okropny – prychnęła. – Ojciec będzie taki zawiedziony. Kto teraz dotrzyma mi towarzystwa i odgoni adoratorów? – spytała całkiem retorycznie.  
Dostrzegł wyraźne wahanie na twarzy Jacksona, gdy mężczyzna odłożył szklankę na stół z taką siłą, że wydała nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Lydia odwróciła się niemal natychmiast, udając, że spłoszył ją hałas.  
\- Jackson – powiedziała i chociaż widział tylko tył jej głowy, mógł sobie wyobrazić jak wydyma usta.  
Była doskonałą aktorką.  
\- Nowy chłopak – powiedział Whittemore i chociaż brzmiało to tak, jakby się dławił, na jego ustach nadal był widoczny lekki uśmiech.  
Stiles miał powody, aby nienawidzić tego świata.  
\- Gdybym była zajęta, wiedziałabym o tym – odparła Lydia i chyba powinien zareagować.  
Podszedł więc i objął ją lekko ramieniem.  
\- Stiles Stilinski – przedstawił się i wyciągnął dłoń, która nie została przyjęta.  
Lydia tak mocno przewróciła oczami, że niemal to poczuł.  
\- Zostawisz nas na chwilę? Mój bohaterze? Wezwę cię, gdy będziesz mi konieczny – powiedziała i chociaż naprawdę nie bywał na jej każde wezwanie, jednak zdecydował się wycofać.  
Dłonie Jacksona układały się w pięści, gdy je zaciskał, a to wcale nie wróżyło nic dobrego.  
Zastanawiał się czy nie przejść do głównej sali, ale nie chciał ponownie trafić pod skrzydła Martina. Gdy Lydii nie było u jego boku – wszystko traciło nagle element rozrywkowy. Nie znał tutaj nikogo prócz niej, więc postał ukryty za fikusem, obserwując jak jego przyjaciółka słucha tłumaczeń Whittemore'a. Jackson mógł wystraszyć się implikacji związanych z umawianiem się z córką szefa, ale Lydia była o wiele straszniejsza od swojego ojca. On w końcu mógł Whittemore'a po prostu zwolnić. Nigdy nie wiadomo było do czego posunie się Lydia.  
Alkohol zaczynał powoli rozgrzewać go od środka, więc pociągnął ostatniego łyka i położył szklankę na tacy przechodzącego kelnera. Wycofał się w stronę łazienki tak, aby nie natrafić przypadkiem na ojca Lydii i szczęśliwy udał się w stronę pisuarów. Nie był sam, ale niepisane zasady męskich toalet mówiły, że nikt nikomu nie gapił się na fiuta i nie gadał podczas sikania, dlatego prawie potknął się, gdy mężczyzna obok zaśmiał się krótko bez ostrzeżenia.  
\- Nie wierzę, że Jackson nie zorientował się, że to była gierka – powiedział mężczyzna.  
Nie był wiele od niego starszy i musiał być pracownikiem firmy. Nikt inny nie ubrałby się w garnitur przy tej temperaturze, gdyby nie musiał.  
\- Przepraszam? – spytał, nie wiedząc za bardzo jak to odebrać.  
\- Mała Martin zawsze postawi na swoim, czyż nie? Bohaterze? – prychnął mężczyzna.  
\- Lydia jest uroczą… - zaczął Stiles, ale facet prychnął.  
\- Nie lubię Jacksona, więc nie musisz się martwić, że mu cokolwiek powiem. Po prostu mnie ubawiło, że tak okręciła sobie go wokół palca – odparł tamten.  
Stiles odczekał chwilę, ale mężczyzna zasunął rozporek i podszedł do umywalki. Nie wiedział czy jest zawiedziony, że rozmowa nie jest kontynuowana. Lydia jednak zabiłaby go, gdyby się dowiedziała, że zdradził ją nigdzie indziej, a w męskiej toalecie. Plan miał być tajny po grób. A przynajmniej do jej rychłego ślubu z Jacksonem.  
Sądził, że gdy odwróci się – mężczyzny już nie będzie, ale tamten opierał się biodrami o umywalkę. Stiles wymył dokładnie ręce, obserwując w lustrze jego szerokie ramiona. Normalnie jego radar działał słabo i przeważnie nie kłopotał się sprawdzaniem czy ktoś jest równie homoseksualny co on, ale coś w tym mężczyźnie sprawiało, że miał ochotę podpytać Lydię o jedną czy dwie rzeczy.  
\- Derek Hale – przedstawił się facet.  
\- Stiles Stilinski – odparł, nie wiedząc za bardzo co powinien zrobić.  
Derek nie puszczał jego dłoni. Oczy mężczyzny były zielone albo niebieskie. Generalnie to światło sprawiało, że w zależności od kąta, zmieniały kolor. Derek musiał wiedzieć jak przystojny był, bo jego pewność siebie zdradzała go od samego początku.  
\- Czy ciebie też nudzi to przyjęcie? – spytał Hale, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego między nimi.  
\- Nie boisz się, że powiem Julianowi o tym, że nie doceniasz jego starań? – prychnął Stiles.  
Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Nie jest moim szefem, ale wspólnikiem mojej matki. Gdybym mógł, nie pokazałbym się tutaj za wszelką cenę. Te koszule niespecjalnie mi pasują – przyznał mężczyzna. – Natomiast lubię bohaterów – dodał sugestywnie i Stiles poczuł, że jego serce zaczyna szybciej bić.  
Derek był bezpardonowy i najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się odrzucenia. A jednak seks w łazience – a wszystko się do tego sprowadzało – wydawał mu się nie na miejscu.  
\- Lydia mnie zabije – powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, a Derek zaśmiał się krótko.  
\- Martin tylko warczy. Nie skrzywdziłaby muchy. Nie własnymi rękami – zapewnił go Hale. – Za to moja matka… - zaczął i urwał sugestywnie. – Dlatego nienawidzę tych przyjęć. Gdyby się dowiedziała, miałbym poważne kłopoty. Podejrzewam, że nie umywałyby się do tego, co zrobiłaby ci Lydia – odparł Derek.  
Stali od siebie oddaleni zaledwie o kilka centymetrów. I Derek nadal trzymał jego dłoń, masując kciukiem jego skórę. Stiles wolałby nie być we wszystko zdradzających wąskich spodniach, ale ten dotyk naprawdę mu się podobał.  
\- Jesteś informatykiem? – zainteresował się Derek.  
Stiles nie wiedział jak przeszli od Lydii do tematu jego pracy, ale skinął tylko głową, nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tych ust. Ewidentnie nie powinien był pić dzisiejszego wieczoru i może Hale wiedział doskonale, że był lekko wstawiony. Drzwi łazienki nie były zamknięte i w każdej chwili ktoś mógł wejść do środka, ale Stiles myślał tylko o tym czy wargi mężczyzny wyglądałyby na pogryzione, gdyby go teraz pocałował.  
Potrząsnął głową, chcąc się pozbyć tej dziwnej mgiełki. Nie był specjalistą od jednonocnych przygód, ale Derek miał coś w sobie. Mężczyzna opierał się biodrami o pieprzoną umywalkę w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu w garniturze, za który Stiles pewnie musiałby dać całą swoją pensję, a jednak wyglądał dziwnie zwyczajnie.  
\- Pracuję dla firmy telekomunikacyjnej – odparł i nie wiedział czy powinien zadać pytanie zwrotne.  
Derek skinął głową, jakby przyswajał tą informację.  
\- Masz miękkie dłonie, ale zgrubienia na palcach. Pewnie od myszki – odgadł Hale. – Jak zatem ratujesz świat zza komputera? – spytał mężczyzna i ten ton wrócił.  
Derek wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, jakby czekał na to czy Stiles faktycznie podejmie tę grę.  
\- To cię kręci? – spytał więc. – Bohaterowie?  
\- Kręci mnie wiele rzeczy, ale mam związane ręce – odparł Derek, wzruszając ramionami.  
Stiles uśmiechnął się krzywo i spojrzał na pozbawione zamka drzwi.  
\- Nie chcielibyśmy, aby ktoś wszedł – odgadł bez problemu. – Gdybyśmy jednak mieli czas, nie rozwiązałbym twoich rąk. Wyglądasz na sporego faceta, więc zawsze taka pomoc w opanowaniu cię byłaby przydatna… - zaczął i oczy Dereka stały się odrobinę większe, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. – I może potem, byłbym twoim bohaterem. Na pewno ucieszyłbyś się na mój widok – kusił Stiles, a Hale uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby chciał coś wtrącić, ale w ostatniej chwili zachował to dla siebie. – Na pewno byłbym w stanie uratować cię od nudy – dodał Stiles.  
Kciuk Dereka przestał robić niewielkie kółka na jego skórze. Mężczyzna wręcz puścił jego dłoń, gdy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Stiles udał, że wyciera ręce, gdy jeden z gości nie zwracając na nich uwagi, podszedł do pisuaru.  
\- Powiedz Martin, że jest ci winna weekend w domku nad jeziorem – wyszeptał mu na ucho Derek.  
Stiles spojrzał na niego niepewnie, gdy mężczyzna ścisnął jego nadgarstek.  
\- Moja rodzina ma posiadłość niedaleko – wyjaśnił Derek, a potem skierował się w stronę drzwi.


End file.
